


Hurricane

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Keith is more dangerous than a hurricane.





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short and angst drabble from Lance's point-of-view about Keith's impulsiveness and passion.
> 
> Happy reading 😊

Keith is more dangerous than a hurricane.

When he comes whooshing down, I'm all but helpless to give in to his tempest.

When he calls my name, all I hear is the thunder that rages through my veins.

When he touches me, all I feel is the wind knocked out of my lungs.

I'm going under and I can't stop going down until I'm nothing but the destruction he leaves in his wake.

And I let him storm and rain through me.

I let him redeem his anger and his wrath until he has poured out his pain completely.

I let him rage until a sliver of sun peeks through the clouds he safely gathered before the storm and he is finally free.

Free of his pain and torment. Free to love me as I love him.

I'm his shelter to his hurricane.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a song called The Hurricane by Delain. Check out the song here. (Let me know if the link works or not... I'm not sure if i did it correctly)
> 
> Hope you liked it and if you did, you know what to do 🤗
> 
> Thanks for reading 💜


End file.
